


【黑桶】红底高跟鞋

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, High Heels, M/M, PWP without Porn, 高跟鞋play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 高跟鞋play





	【黑桶】红底高跟鞋

一开始是提姆发现这件事。其他人可没有闲情逸致去观察别人穿了什么鞋，像达米安说的，他们更在乎你的腰上戴了什么新武器，你的头盔做了什么升级。而提姆，世界第二的大侦探，偏偏就是注意到了那个关键点——那双鞋。

“一双红底球鞋。”他刷着instagram的图片，“而且价格不便宜。”

“挺适合杰森那骚包的性格的。”达米安嘲讽道。

“在说我吗？”夜翼跳了出来，而提姆和达米安只给了他一个白眼。

 

 

“都是你干的好事！！”杰森把那双鞋扔在了罗曼的身上，“现在提姆，也就是全蝙蝠家族！都知道我有一双该死的红底鞋了。”

“谁说你只有一双啊？”罗曼笑着把那双男式红底鞋丢进永远干净的垃圾桶，然后从桌子下拿出一个鞋盒。

“天啊，这双又要多少钱啊？！”杰森把鞋盒接了过来，小心翼翼地打开。

“三千美刀吧。”

“三千！”杰森脚步踉跄，手中的鞋盒差点跌在地上。他打开纯白的盖子，一双黑色金边，底部红色的女式高跟靴映入眼帘。

“你有两个选择。”黑面具托着下巴，戏谑地说道，“裸着下半身穿这双鞋，还是配上丝袜。”

“最终的结果都是穿上就对了。”

“是的。”黑面具双手交叉地放在膝盖上，“这可是三千美刀呢。”

“三千美刀一双鞋子，黑道老大的钱真的是没地方花了啊。”杰森把鞋子拿出来，鞋底精美的喷漆让人怀疑这双鞋的功用到底是不是让人踩在脚上走路。

“坐在那里。”罗曼突然站起身，扯了扯领带，“也许我可以为你穿上这双鞋。

杰森耸耸肩，放松地倒在椅子上。他抬起一只脚，而罗曼单膝跪下，为他把那双战靴脱下。

这可有点不平常，他托着下巴想。能让罗曼跪下来？这双鞋还真是有魔力呢。脱下靴子后，罗曼拿起高跟鞋仔细地套上杰森的脚。有点紧，但也不是无法接受。罗曼的手扶着杰森色脚后跟，把杰森的脚塞进鞋子中。他摇了摇腿，鞋子没跌下来，而罗曼也顺势挤进杰森的双腿之间。

杰森把裤子和上衣脱了下来，罗曼则紧捏着他的大腿，直到上面出现紫红色的淤青。罗曼爬上杰森的身体，把手指塞进杰森的嘴里。湿润的软舌被手指搅动着，拉出几条银丝，随后粗暴地塞进后穴中。

杰森用双腿圈住罗曼的腰，鞋尖暧昧地摩擦着白衬衫。他仰起脖子，让罗曼的吻沿着颈项延伸到乳尖。简单的扩张后，罗曼粗暴地捅了进去，而杰森则收紧自己的腿，被高跟鞋包裹住的脚趾在鞋子里艰难地蠕动着。

“快点。”他嘶哑着说。而罗曼抬直他的腿，将他的小腿紧贴着那可怕得吓人的黑面具。两个人挤在一张半大不小的沙发，而罗曼半跪着在他的双腿之间，快速地抽插着。他低声地喘气，高跟鞋像是他被罗曼握着的性器一样，紧到发疼，让人欲望更甚。

“这双鞋真的是有她的价值，不是吗？”罗曼亲吻着杰森脚上裸露在外的皮肤，“试想一下，你穿着这双鞋，时不时翘起脚，而人们会注意到那漂亮的鞋底，再随着那诱人的曲线，逐渐往上往上，直到发现你那缩紧着的臀部，装着男人的精液的小屁股。”

“我确定你不能让我穿上贴身的紧裙，像你秘书穿的那种。”杰森撑起身子，和罗曼交换了一个吻。

“我能让你只穿上贞操带，还有丝袜，记得我刚才的提议吗？”

“红鞋配上黑丝袜吗？”杰森摆动着腰，开始将自己往罗曼的性器上撞。他有规律地收紧后穴，让罗曼发出几声低叹。

“听起来是个不错的提议。”

敲门声突然响起，在这个紧急时刻似乎显得太过刻意了，让杰森怀疑这一切简直是罗曼安排的情趣。他们两个当然没有就此停下的打算，相反的，他倒是更兴奋了点，咬着下唇，故意发出几声诱人的呻吟。

“上帝啊，你真是个美人。”罗曼吻了吻他的鞋，硬生生地将他转了个向，改为侧躺的姿势。

“沙发背对着大门，他们不会看到你的脸，如果你幸运的话，他们还会以为是哪个幸运的妓女在我沙发上发骚。”

“我不觉得我的腿像是个女人。”

“宝贝。”罗曼抬起他的一只脚往下压，让他发出了一声吃痛的叫唤，“你的腿可比你想象中更好呢。”

事实上，高跟鞋的确对塑造腿型有些帮助。当那位助理进来时，手上紧抱着文件，有点尴尬地看着罗曼操干着穿着红底高跟鞋的不知名美女。他小心翼翼地开口问文件应该放在那里，罗曼随性地指了指门旁的小桌子，而助理慌张地把文件搁在上面。在他准备关上门的那一霎那，罗曼开口问说：“你勃起了吗？”

“没有的事！老板！”他大喊到，额上的汗珠险些滴落。

“你应该的，毕竟这家伙可是个骚乱的女人。”说着，他还拍了一下身下人的屁股，响亮清脆的拍打声让助理立马关上了门。

“骚乱的女人？嗯？”杰森踢了踢罗曼的脸，红色的高跟挑衅地挑起罗曼的下巴。

“如果你不喜欢的话，我们能换种叫法的。”说完，罗曼重重地顶了杰森几下，杰森闷哼了几声，更加用力地夹紧腿部。

随着几下冲刺，罗曼算是交待在杰森的里面了。杰森坐了起来，把高跟鞋脱下来，后脚跟已经被摩擦成肉粉色，惹的罗曼往那儿摸了几下。

“倒不是这双鞋的问题。”杰森端详着这流畅的线条和光泽的皮面，“只是有些不习惯。”

“说实在的。”罗曼亲了亲杰森的太阳穴，“我倒是有那么点介意你把这双鞋穿出去呢。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 鞋真的很美


End file.
